Poor thing
by The Next Mrs Lovett
Summary: it has nothing to do with the song directly.. i jus thought it a good title....:p


The familiar darkness of Fleet Street had returned once more, shadowing every corner into blackness. Not even the moon, with its pure, white rays, could penetrate through. All was quiet and still. Mrs Lovett gazed through the window at which Mr Todd would stand with his back to when waiting for another 'customer'. He and Toby were both out tonight, not together mind you, and it would be long before either returned. Mrs Lovett took this time to relax, yet she felt lonely and longed for Sweeney to return and sweep her up in his arms. She smiled as she thought of this, still gazing out at the street below. The night was beautiful. It wasn't very often she and Sweeney were alone, which is why they made every moment they _did _have together even more special. She returned from her mind, and sighed. 'How long can he be', she asked herself. She slowly rose from her seat, taking one last look out the window. As she did, she thought she could hear the faint murmur of someone downstairs. 'Must be the rats scavenging outside' she wondered, and thought nothing of it. She closed the door behind her and continued down the wooden stairs. If Mr T was any longer she'd probably of fallen asleep by the time he returned. She entered through the lounge doorway, and sat at the piano. Slowly running her fingers down the keys, she breathed silently. She looked around the room, and noticed the door to the shop was open. 'Tha`s strange, I shut it', she pondered. At that moment footsteps were heard from inside the shop. Mrs Lovett raised her eyebrows and rose from her seat. ``Mr T'', she called. There was no answer, and the footsteps had stopped. She smiled to herself. If this was Mr Todd's idea of a game, she would certainly play along. She walked over to the shop door, her long dress sweeping the floor. She peered through the small gap. 'Silly man, thinking he can 'ide from me', she joked to herself. ``Mr T, you in 'ere'', she cooed playfully as she now entered the shop. She stopped in the middle of the room, smiling as she circled round, looking for her lover. He was obviously in a good mood to be teasing her like this. A cloud in the night sky moved along, and now the moonlight shone through the window. She could now see a faint outline in the shadows bordering the room, but she didn't seem to recognise it as Sweeney's. A confused look decorated her pale face as she took a few steps back. The shadow stepped forward. Mrs Lovett's eyes widened and she turned for the door leading back to the lounge. The shadowed figure jumped forward and grabbed her just as her hand reached the door handle, slamming her against the wall and pinning her by the shoulders. The clouds had re-covered the moon, and it was once again pitch black. Mrs Lovett couldn't see anything, but she could feel the shady body against her hips. She struggled against the weight , but was stopped by a hand being thrust against her throat, stopping all means of breathing. She clenched her eyes shut in fear, wondering who or what it was against her. There was nothing she could use to protect herself, she was too far away from the counter to grab anything. ``Please!…..''she gasped, grabbing at her throat to try and free herself. There was a pause. ``You, my darlin`''came a sinister, male voice,``I've `ad my eyes on `ere for a while now. You kept me waiting for the time when you'd be alone, so I could creep up on you and claim what I want…not you `ya filthy bitch, why would I want you?!'', he continued harshly. ``No, I knew you were weak without him, so I waited 'til he was gone along with the boy, and you'd be a pushover, look at `ya!…''. He glared round the shop, his eyes penetrating the darkness. ``Where's your money!'', he demanded, '' I know you got loads, you guys get bucket loads a day, so come on!'' he yelled at her. Mrs Lovett could barely breathe, nor did she have hardly energy left. Using a great deal, she pointed upstairs to Sweeney's lair. The hand immediately released from her throat, and she fell to the floor, clutching her throat as she breathed. She quickly got up and lit a candle, grabbing a rolling pin as she passed each lantern, lighting them before blowing the candle out. Upstairs, she could hear stomping, and things being over turned. She didn't know where Mr Todd kept their earnings, but only guessed that they were up their in his shop. ``Even if he finds the money, he escape with it'', Mrs Lovett thought, clutching her weapon in her hand. The next thing she heard was heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs. He hadn't found any money, judging by the sound he was making. The shop door flung open, and smacked against the wall. Mrs Lovett dropped her rolling pin in shear fright as the man passed through the door and entered the lantern lit room. She had seem him before, hanging around the streets, robbing anyone he fancied. His name was Ackley. And he was disgusting. He had black matted hair, rotting yellow teeth, and torn ragged clothes. He was covered in blood. This probably wasn't the only place he'd tried to rob today. He glared at Mrs Lovett in the new light, his black eyes piercing through her. ``You…'', he whispered, ``What were `ya 'gonna do with that rollin` pin, eh?'' he continued in a murderous voice. Mrs Lovett's heart raced. Ackley hadn't found any money, Mr Todd must have hidden it well, and now he was even angrier. He crossed over to Mrs Lovett, and slapped her across the face. The impact of it sent her to the floor. She landed face first, a red hand print bruising her delicate face, with tears running down her cheeks. She tried to get up, but was too tired and frightened by what was happening. The cruel man pulled her up by her curly auburn hair, shoving her against the wall and beating her simultaneously until she fell once more to the floor. She struggled to breathe; the villain had winded her after kicking her in the stomach, and she now coughed blood. ``How dare you lie to me, you slag!'' yelled the attacker in her face. He used his foot to turn her onto her back, a knife now in his hand. She lay on the floor weakly, unable to do anything, blood streaming out of her mouth as she struggled to take every breathe. He had bent down to her level, and awkwardly rested her head on his knee. She could feel the cold metal of the knife against her neck, coughing and spluttering as the knife drew beads of blood that trickled down her heaving chest. Evil glared out of the torturers eyes, enjoying every moment of watching Mrs Lovett's slow and eventual death. `Mr Todd……….Mr Todd….Sweeney', she repeated in her mind, `Where _ARE_ you?!'

At that moment Sweeney had just turned the corner leading to his shop. Even though he was down the other end of the street, he could see the bright lanterns shining through the shop, both upstairs and down. `Somethin'…..somethin' 'aint right', he told himself. `Mrs Lovett's never up this late, not even for me'. He ran down the empty street, and reached the shop just in time to hear Mrs Lovett's weak screams. He kicked down the shop door, and couldn't believe his eyes. Mrs Lovett lay on the floor, thin streams of blood still cascading sideways down her throat to the stone floor. She was now paler than before, and if her chest hadn't of been heaving with the little energy she had, Sweeney would of thought himself too late. He already was. ``YOU!….'' he cried, recognising the disgusting tramp, just as Mrs Lovett had. He sprung forward and threw him away from his partner, dropping the knife he had held to Mrs Lovett's neck as he flew. Her head now lay awkwardly on the floor. Sweeney put his hand to her cheek, letting her know he was there. It was hard for Sweeney to tell, but he guessed she was on the brink of consciousness. Ackley got up onto his feet, surprised at his match. He ignored Mrs Lovett and grabbed at Mr Todd, who in turn evaded and punched his attacker round the face. Blood covered his hand as he contacted Ackley's face, who again fell to the floor. Sweeney had never been so fired up before. Seeing Mrs Lovett almost lifeless on the floor, so close to death, had made him see red. His heart and blood raced uncontrollably. It felt like his blood was at the point of boiling as he looked at the attacker's body on the floor, his face stretching a disturbing smile. Sweeney wasn't finished yet. He shoved his feet into Ackley's sides, winding him painfully. Now he knew how Mrs Lovett felt. Asthe intruder struggled, coughing and gasping for breathe, Mr Todd returned to Mrs Lovett. Her breathing was better than it was, but still in terrible condition. The blood from her cut throat had started to stop, though she still coughed as the waterfall of blood flowing out of her mouth attempted to drown her. Sweeney turned her gently onto her side to make it easier for her. She slowly reached for his hand and clasped it. She was shaking all over uncontrollably.``I'm so sorry…..for letting this happen to you'', Mr Todd whispered, tears filling his eyes. He held onto her hand as he leant forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. Her eyes wept as she tried to speak. ``Don't!'', Sweeney exclaimed, but it was too late. Mrs Lovett's throat bled again as Sweeney tried to stop it with his sleeve. Suddenly her eyes widened in fear. Sweeney flung round in time to see Ackley hit him across the head. Surprised by the attack, he fell down beside Mrs Lovett. He turned over,the evil tramp towering above him. Sweeney's eyes darted around the room, looking for some sort of lifted his foot to kick Mr Todd, but wasn't quick enough. Sweeney jumped up and ran over to the shop counter. He picked up the cold metal kettle, and smashed it over Ackley's head simultaneously, just as he'd done with Senor Pirelli. He reached for the blade he always kept in his pocket, and admired it in the light. Then, without anymore hesitation, he pulled the knife from in front of his throat towards himself, and watched as he suffered, his blood showering the floor and anything around him. The evil light left his dull eyes, and his body crashed to the floor in a lifeless heap. It was over. Sweeney had won. Mrs Lovett was the one that paid for it. It was all his fault she'd been hurt like this. He knelt down beside her and gently swept her up in his arms. She opened her big brown eyes and gazed up at him, like she had out the window. Sweeney stared lovingly into her eyes. She meant everything to him, and stayed with him no matter what. He would leave bruises and scratches everywhere on her, and even held a knife to her neck whenever he was off on one. Well never again. He leant over Mrs Lovett's face and kissed her on the lips, despite the dry blood that washed them. His long, greasy black hair tickled her cheeks, and she managed to smile. Sweeney loved her so much, and was glad of the fate he had given to the psycho . He was her hero. Sweeney nursed Mrs Lovett all night, flitting between her and the unfinished job with Ackley . He gutted his body, baked the pies, minced the meat, and cradled Mrs Lovett whenever he could. He sat beside her and pulled her close. They kissed passionately, ignoring the fact that Toby could return at any moment. Sweeney carried Mrs Lovett to bed. Tomorrow he would let her know just how much he loved her.

When Toby finally returned that night, he found a steaming hot pie left on the table for him. He had no idea what had happened that night, and thought nothing of it as he tucked into it. It tasted better than any other pie Mrs Lovett had baked…….maybe she had a new ingredient…XD


End file.
